Castaneis
Description Castaneis is one of the Major cities around Maart. It is a mercantile city, built by the Western sea to allow for a big harbor to be constructed there. Castaneis stands next to a big forest, which provides the city with an abundant supply of building materials. The forest is composed of mainly Chestnut trees, hence the name of the city, and handcrafted products from Chestnut wood are very famous there. The city is considered the Capital of the West. It is the biggest city in the West and a trading hub for all commerce on that region. All the other Western cities have trade routes that lead to Castaneis. The city is connected to the Capital of the continent, Guild City, by a big road, used by most travellers, but also by a transportation system, the Rail Slider. Interim Guild Castaneis is home to Vespere Sidus, its Iterim Guild. Although the city has its governor and follows the King's rule, most of everyday decisions and management, are handled by Vespere Sidus' Master. City Layout Harbor The Harbor is one of the most important areas in Castaneis. It is a very big harbor, with more than 50 docks for ships of all sizes. The harbor can hold ships that carry 2 people and big galleons filled with the neccessary goods to keep the city running. Its an always busy place in the city. All the trade and sea related affairs pass through the Harbor Master's Office, a big wooded frame building, with withe-ish walls that stands in the middle of the dock pathway. There, many offciers work through loads of papers to authorise, or not, for ships to dock and depart. They also take care of inventory so that every item arriving is accounted for. All this work is supervised by the Harbor Master, which is part of the Castaneis ruling Council. City Market The Market is an ever lively place that wakes before the sun and goes to sleep after it has set. The Market stands at the center of Castaneis on what was once a big plaza. Now, that plaza is filled with makeshift streets of carts, carriages, baskets and animal cages that make up the Market. It's there that you can buy almost anything you need, from different types of food to building materials or even books filled with magical runes. Traders come from other cities and far away places to sell the inhabitants of Castaneis exotic products. The streets of the Market are often patrolled by guards or guild members, to make people feel safe and to prevent thiefs from getting their hands on other people's hard work products. Council Building The Council Building stands on top of a small hill, but it is enough to make it visible from all around Castaneis. Its the home of the ruler of Castaneis and some of his ministers. It is made of white granite stone, which gives it a sturdier look than most other buildings in Castaneis. It has an orange roof, made of bricks. The inside uses chestnut wood as flooring and decoration to promote the local specialty. On the ground floor, people can come in and be heard by a large number of workers there who take note of their needs and pass them on to the appropriate office. On the upper floor is a meeting room, where the governor can gather in council with his ministers, and often Vespere Sidus Master. On the top floors are the personal offices of Castanei's Ministers and Governor, where they take care of city matters related to their area of expertise. Shop district The shop distric runs from the Harbor to the city Market and has most of the shops in Castaneis. It was decided some governments ago that all commerce should be gathered in one place, to facilitate the search of everyone. There, the more expensive items can be found, and shops like the tailor, smithy and Rune maker are standard. Its also there that most restaurants and pubs are located, offering a plethora of tasty food and beverages.